kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
I Want to Be a Magician
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It introduces a new ally, Shunpei Nara, and the White Wizard, the one who gave Wizard his power. Plot While trying to battle the Phantom Hellhound, Haruto is accosted by Shunpei Nara, who wants to be a magician just like him. Synopsis At a park, Medusa and Phoenix summon the Phantom Hellhound to target another Gate within the premises. As Hellhound attacks Shunpei Nara and a group of children, Haruto intervenes and transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard to battle the Phantom. After Hellhound retreats, Shunpei approaches Haruto and asks him to make him his apprentice. Haruto refuses, but finds himself being chased by Shunpei all over town. Shunpei finally corners Haruto at the Donut Shop Hungry, and he tells him he wants to help people with magic, but Haruto explains that the world does not need any more wizards and tells Shunpei to keep dreaming before he walks away. Meanwhile, after being questioned by Agent Kizaki of NSA's Section Zero for her involvement with Kamen Rider Wizard, Rinko goes to the Antique Shop Omokagedo to look for Haruto. There, she meets Koyomi and Shigeru Wajima. Koyomi explains to Rinko that six months ago, on the day of a solar eclipse, she and Haruto were kidnapped along with many other Gates to be forced into despair during a sacrificial ritual. While nearly everyone was consumed by their Phantoms, Haruto fought to contain the Phantom within him. After the eclipse, a mysterious person wearing a orange mask and a white robe laid an unconscious Koyomi next to Haruto and granted him the Wizardriver and the Wizard Rings. As a result of the incident, Koyomi lost her memories of her life from before the event while Haruto became a magician, vowing never to let anyone become a Phantom. Later, Shunpei picks up a children's book at a library when he is surrounded by Hellhound and a platoon of Ghouls. As a Ghoul corners him against a tree, he closes his eyes and points his finger at it, suddenly casting a weak flame-throwing spell before Haruto arrives at the scene. Shunpei is told to run, but he is in shock from casting a spell, and Rinko jumps in to save him from another Ghoul. Kamen Rider Wizard disposes of all the Ghouls before he chases Hellhound on motorcycle. During the chase, he blasts the Phantom into a warehouse with his WizarSwordGun. Minutes after running for safety, Shunpei comes to the realization that he himself can wield magic. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Child: , , * Other Unknown Role: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * The White Wizard, Phoenix: * Medusa: * Hellhound: Wizard Ring *'Rings used:' **Transformation: Flame, Hurricane **Magic: Garuda, Sleep, Driver On, Connect, Big *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Hurricane Style Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 29, Breaking Into Hyperspace. *While Medusa and Phoenix are planning out a scheme a building in the background is similar to the Go-Buster's headquarters. *The episode was premiered in North America on TV Japan in April 8, 2017. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 1 features episodes 1-5: The Ringed Magician, I Want to Be a Magician, Transform! Live Broadcast, The Doll and the Pianist and The Deciding Match of the Contest. DSTD08781-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08781-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「魔法使いになりたい」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「魔法使いになりたい」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Kamen Rider Episode